Since the energy density available from batteries based on oxidation/reduction reactions of ions in the electrolyte is directly proportional to the concentration of redox ions undergoing oxidation or reduction in the electrolyte, the energy density available from batteries based on redox electrolytes is limited generally by the maximum solubility of redox salts of the various oxidation states in the electrolyte, and in particular the redox component with the lowest solubility. It follows that if there was a way of increasing the solubility of the redox ions beyond their normally considered maximum solubility and if there was way of preventing or reducing precipitation of redox ions from the redox electrolyte, the maximum energy density available from the battery containing such an electrolyte would increase in proportion (which may be a linear proportion or a non linear proportion depending on the redox system) to the increase in solubility of the redox components. Consider for example the case of the all-vanadium redox battery. Vanadium can exist in aqueous solution in several oxidation states which are readily interconvertible under appropriate conditions. For this reason, and because of the relatively low atomic weight of vanadium, vanadium electrolyte systems have desirable properties for their use in batteries including redox batteries. Lithium/vanadium and all-vanadium batteries, for example, are known. Experiments conducted on the stability of V(V) solution have also shown that concentrated solutions (greater than 1.8M Vanadium) when subjected to temperatures greater than 40.degree. C., slowly precipitate.